halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
RooftopVille
Engine: EP2 * Released: February 20, 2011 RooftopVille is a mapping competition with "Rooftops" as a theme. Each map has at least some rooftop scenes in there. Here are some maps that came with the mod. Above the Clouds * Author: Sam Petty Above the clouds features a few skyscrapers which are as tall as the Citadel from Half-Life 2. Your mission is to destroy a communications tower in a building to the distance. By destroying the tower, fight a Combine Gunship and it'll crash on the tower and destroy it. Be careful not to fall! Characters / Allies * Rebel-Controlled Helicopter Weapons * Crowbar * SMG * Gravity Gun * Shotgun * SMG Grenades * AR2 * Grenades Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Dropship * Combine APCs * Hunters * Combine Gunships Walkthrough * Above the Clouds Hostile Rooftops * Author: Lauri Mäkinen Hostile Rooftops just contains the player under attack by Combines a building, and he / she must escape. Characters / Allies * Citizens Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * SMG * SMG Grenades * Grenades * .357 Magnum * Shotgun * AR2 * Energy Orbs * RPG Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Gunship * Hunters * Zombie * Combine Elites Walkthrough * Hostile Rooftops Imprudent Trek Above the Streets * Author: Samuli Jääskeläinen This is a basic not-much-story map. Your job is to get to the top of the rooftops. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Pistol * SMG * Grenades * SMG Grenades * Shotgun * AR2 * RPG * .357 Magnum * Hopper Mines * Crossbow Enemies * Strider * Shield Scanners * Combine Turrets * Combine Soldiers * Combine Snipers * Headcrabs * Zombies * Poison Zombie * Zombie Torso * Combine Shotgunners * Ceiling Turret * Combine Gunships Walkthrough * Imprudent Trek Overcast B2 * Author: Jared Goodroad This is a simulation. Go through the rooftops to get to escape via Helicopter. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Crossbow * .357 Magnum * Pistol * Shotgun * SMG * AR2 * Energy Orbs * Grenades * SMG Grenades * Hopper Mines Enemies * Metro Police * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Soldiers * Fast Zombies * Zombies * Zombines * Poison Zombie * Poison Headcrab * Hunters * Manhacks * Combine Elites * Combine Helicopter (inactive) Walkthrough * Overcast B2 Senescence * Author: Jacob Heywood Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Pistol * SMG * Shotgun * .357 Magnum * Crossbow * AR2 * Energy Orbs * SMG Grenades Enemies * Metro Police * Combine Snipers * Combine Soldiers * Combine Elites * Combine Guards * Combine Helicopters * Hunters Walkthrough * Senescence Zenith * Author: Matt Hoskin Your job is to infiltrate a Combine base and shut off force fields to the tunnels so you can escape. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Crossbow * Pistol * SMG * Shotgun * SMG Grenades * Grenades Enemies * Metro Police * Combine Soldiers * Combine Elites Walkthrough * Zenith Roof1 * Author: Radu Iceman Characters / Allies * Rebels Weapons * Crowbar * Pistol * SMG * Grenades Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Manhacks * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Turrets * Combine Cameras * Combine Gunship Walkthrough * Roof1 Rooftop Retreat * Author: Spy-Maps Characters / Allies Weapons * Crowbar * Pistol * .357 Magnum * SMG * Shotgun * AR2 * Crossbow * Grenades Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Turrets * Combine Shotgunners * Manhacks * Combine Helicopters * Combine Guards * Shotgunner Guards * Fast Headcrabs * Poison Headcrabs * Headcrabs * Shield Scanners * Combine Dropship * Hunters * Zombines * Antlion Grubs * Antlion Workers * Antlion Guards * Antlions Walkthrough * Rooftop Retreat Link * Planet Phillip Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Planet Phillip Competition